A Baby Is A Gift
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Katara has put together a surprise for Mai and Zuko at Mai's baby shower. What happens when Azula crashes the party? Set three years after the war. Slight Maiko.


1**After watching the Rugrats Movie, I could NOT resist writing an Azula vs Katara sing-off! This takes place three years after the war, and is set during Mai's baby shower.**

**I do not own Avatar or A Baby Is A Gift From A Bob. They both belong to Nickewlodeon and Mark Mothersbaugh respectively.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

People from al four nations gathered at the plaza near the palace to celebrate the soon to be arriving prince or princess of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Mai were seated at two cushions at the far end of a wall. Mai smiled at the oncoming and mingling guests.

Zuko turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you getting bored yet?"

Mai chuckled. "Not really. I might have to get a new kimono. It's starting to get faded from every single one f my relatives rubbing my belly."

Zuko chuckled at Mai's joke. "Well, Katara and I put together a little surprise for you."

"Really?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

Zuko nodded. He caught Katara's eye and nodded and smiled. Katara smiled back and headed to band of musicians.

"Hit it, boys!" Katara said. Music began playing and evreryone turned their attention to the waterbender.

_Katara:_

_A baby is really neat, a baby is a special treat_

_A baby is like a rose, a baby has a tiny nose_

Azula walkd into the party and noticed Katara singing._ 'Who does that Water Tribe peasant think she is?' _Azula thought.

_Katara:_

_A baby is a little dickins, a baby is a cuddly chicken_

_A baby is lots of joy, a baby..._

Azula ran next to Katara and pushed her out of the way.

_Azula:_

_A baby will get all the toys_

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. She continued.

_Katara:_

_A baby has a smiley face..._

_Azula:_

_A baby is from outside space!_

"Azula!" Katara reproached.

"Katara!" Azula retaliated.

_Katara:_

_A baby is extra fancy..._

_Azula:_

_A baby poops in its pantsies!_

"Cuyt it out!" Kaara said angrilly.

"No!"

Katara:

Like a birdie singing in the tree

Azula:

More like Reptar screaming in your ear

"Five gold pieces if Katara beats the crap out of Azula after they're finished!" Toph challenged.

"You're on!:" Soikka replied.

_Both:_

_A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob_

_A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob_

_A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob_

Katara's left eye was beginning to twitch in anger and frustration at the princess.

"That's enough, Azula." Katara said through gritted teeth.

"Nu-uh." Azula smirked.

_Katara:_

_A baby is awful cute..._

_Azula:_

_A baby is just plain awful_

_Katara:_

_Like a birdie singing in the tree_

_Azula:_

_More like Reptar screaming in your ear_

They both begun singing louder in hopes to drown out the other's voices.

_Both_

_A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob_

_A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob_

_A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob_

_Katara:_

_A baby is very special_

_Azula:_

_A baby is, is NOT_

Zuko winced. "Nice lungs..."

"I think my baby just threw up." Mai said in a deadpan.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it did." Zuko replied. He signaled for one of the guards to drag Azula away.

"You are infurinating!" Katara yelled at Azula. "How do you sleep at night?"

"By laying my head on my pillow and closing my eyes." Azula smirked. She cocked her head sarcastically.

"GAH!" Katara lunged at Azula and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey! No blood on the carpet!" Zuko called out.

The girls ignored Zuko and proceeded to kick, slap, bite, pull, and punch each other, until two guards pulled them apart and escorted them out of the plaza.

"Well, tihs shower was eventful." Mai commented.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed.

"Hey, Sokka, you owe me five gold pieces." Toph held out one hand.

Sokka sighed and gave the blind bandit her money.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, what do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
